


Living in Sin

by Telesilla



Series: We're Flesh and Bone Together and Alone [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“We could get married,” Tim says, a big smile on his face. “Anywhere in the US.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Sin

“You want to get married?”

“Huh?” Buster’s just lugged a load of post CWS laundry up from the laundry room and he drops the basket on the floor and looks at Tim.

“We could get married,” Tim says, a big smile on his face. “Anywhere in the US.”

Buster’s been busy unpacking and doing laundry–which, at some point in the last year or so, became his job. He hasn’t had time yet to read headlines let alone actual news articles. He has to admit, if just to himself, that he hadn’t known the decision was going to be handed down soon. Now. Today.

“But,” he says as something occurs to him. “Washington has had gay marriage for a while now, hasn’t it?” He’s pretty sure he read that somewhere.

“Yeah, but now so does Georgia.”

Buster stares down at the pile of laundry and thinks about walking into the Lee Country Courthouse to apply for a marriage license. He knows the process–back in his junior year in high school one of the seniors on the baseball team got his girlfriend pregnant. They had to get married of course and Buster went to the courthouse with them because Josh was kind of a friend of his. He can’t help wondering if Josh and Ashley are still together.

Blinking to bring his attention back to the now, he stares at Tim as the real impact of what Tim just said sinks in. “Was that…do you want to get married?”

It’s a fucking stupid idea of course. They just went to the finals at the College World Series as freshmen and only their commitment to UW kept them from being drafted pretty high in the draft a couple weeks ago. Their careers are stretched out ahead of them and a Supreme Court decision doesn’t automatically make being gay okay, especially in sports. Oh sure, there’s that guy in the Sonoma indie league who just came out, but Tim and Buster will be big leaguers. So yeah, a stupid idea.

So why is Buster’s heart pounding?

“Um…I was just sort of joking?” Tim’s eyes are wide.

“If we really could….”

“Yeah?”

It’s been a year. A year of learning to live together and study together and play together. A year of learning each other’s strengths and weaknesses and quirks. A year of learning how to fight and how to make up and how to compromise.

“I think I’d want a long engagement,” Buster says cautiously. “I mean it’s been a good year, but….”

“Yeah,” Tim says, sounding relieved. “Getting married right now would be…I dunno. Too soon? Too young?”

“Too dumb?” Buster says, looking at Tim, who’s standing there in the door to the hall. He’s wearing ratty sweats that hang off his hips and one of Buster’s old Braves tees. His feet are bare.

“I love you,” Buster says. “I just…I just do.”

Tim smiles–that big smile that takes over his whole face. “Me too…you, I mean.”

Buster should be dealing with laundry so his shirts don’t get all wrinkled, but fuck that. “Wanna fool around?”

“Yeah. Let’s put the sin in living in sin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written on June 26, 2015.


End file.
